


She’s Perfect

by philsgiggles



Series: Fic Fests [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsgiggles/pseuds/philsgiggles
Summary: Dan and Phil get a dog! For the Phandom Fic Fests’ Pet Flash Fest!





	She’s Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: moonroomsnuggles. Enjoy, my sweets!

“Phil, what are you wearing?” Dan laughs. Somehow he isn’t surprised. Phil is decked out in the promised “Incognito Mode Outfit”, and, well, it isn’t exactly inconspicuous. He has an enormous floppy hat and big sunglasses. Imagine a housewife in the American South going to her child’s baseball game. The accessories, paired with a far-too-big black trench coat, especially under the sweltering heat of late April, make for quite a sight as he walks through the heavy door at the entrance to the shelter.

“Shh, Dan!” Phil hurries up to him, “Call me _Eduardo_.”

“Eduardo. Really?” Dan deadpans, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Yes, I—”

“Dan!” A woman jogs excitedly up to them, “I see he’s here! Marissa Rosman, nice to meet you.”

Phil sticks out his hand and Dan notices with amusement the excessive amount of enormous rings adorning it. From Marissa’s small, amused reaction as she takes it, it’s obvious she does too. Phil slides the hat off his head as they shake, leaving his quiff ruffled, but makes no other move to take off the rest of his disguise.

“Yeah, we spoke on the phone,” Phil smiles politely.

“Of course. Now, if you’d follow me, I have her right here.” Dan and Phil share an excited expression. As Marissa leads the way, they join hands and Dan squeezes Phil’s reassuredly.

“Here we are!” They are in front of a little shin-height crate, currently occupying a tiny doe-eyed mutt. Her fur is white and short, other than a sprinkling of brown, and looks soft to the touch. She has floppy ears and her paws are too big for the rest of her little form. And as the trio walks up to her, she places those same paws on the bars of her cage and looks Dan and Phil with the most adorable, loving expression on her face.

“She’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happier than Phil drinking bubble tea!


End file.
